Dinner in Rivendell
by greensorceress
Summary: Poor Fili. Dinner in Rivendell looks very disappointing. Doesn't everyone know dwarves don't like salad? However, with a little help from Kili, things are about to get a lot more interesting at (and under) the dinner table! WARNING: Contains Durincest
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, TURN BACK NOW! This is my first fanfiction in a very long time, please be gentle! **

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled, "Does he offer us insult?!"

The dwarves bristled, puffing out chests and grumbling angrily to each other. Gandalf sighed and looked wearily at the company.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food."

Suddenly the possibility of insult was forgotten. "Oh, well in that case, lead on," a slightly embarrassed Gloin muttered.

Fili was absolutely famished. Battling orcs astride wargs will work up a hunger in any being, especially the heir of Durin. And Fili was looking forward to gorging himself on the finest fare the elves had to offer. He was about to be sorely disappointed.

To say that the dinner served to Thorin's company by the elves was strange would be an understatement. There was no meat, just bowls full of greens and vegetables, berries and nuts. And in place of nice stout ale was sweet, light wine. The offering was hardly fitting for warrior dwarves. They grumpily picked over their food but still managed to drain several flagons each of the sweet wine. After that the food didn't seem nearly as bad. Soon enough the group were laughing and forgetting their table manners like usual.

Fili had just downed his sixth goblet of wine when he felt a familiar sensation. A warm hand, squeezing his inner thigh, then slowly sliding further up to his groin. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. Fili opened his eyes and turned them to his younger brother. The dark haired dwarf was staring back at him innocently, as if he hadn't just cupped his brother's bulge under the table.

"Kili, not now," he whispered, but the brunette didn't stop. Kili kept his hand between his brother's legs while he picked up a particularly long cucumber slice with the other. With the same innocent gaze, he slipped the vegetable between those perfect lips and pulled it out slowly before gently biting off the tip. _By Aule, he's insatiable! Didn't he get enough last night before we lost the ponies?_ Fili thought as he released a quivering breath and mouthed the word "No," a desperate look in his eyes. He knew his younger brother enjoyed fooling around in public, the thrill of possibly being caught got him off like nothing else.

But Fili couldn't let this happen now, they were dining in the company of Elrond of Rivendell for Mahal's sake! He was thankful their uncle and Gandalf were sitting at Elrond's table and not with the rest of the dwarves. Something told him their sharp eyes would not miss Kili making love to a vegetable while Fili watched like a starving man. By this point the others were loud and hardly paying attention to anyone for very long, a fact for which Fili was immensely grateful.

When Kili's hand began loosening the laces of Fili's breeches, the blond quickly grabbed it with one of his own. "No, please, brother," he pleaded, his erection straining against the fabric, begging to be touched. He knew Kili's hand on his cock would be his undoing and used what little restraint he had left to push at Kili's persistent fingers. The look on his younger brother's face changed from sweetly innocent to slightly wicked, Fili was in trouble.

"Bofur," the brunette called, "tell Fili about that tavern wench you bedded in Bree. He says he hasn't heard the story." Kili managed to slip his fingers into his brother's breeches, running them through the dark golden curls just inside.

Fili cursed the day his brother was born as he tried to keep eye contact with Bofur, who was proudly reciting the tale of the red haired whore of Bree directly to him. _Wretched little tart, he did that on purpose, _he thought as he struggled to remain focused on Bofur and maintain a straight face. In reality, Fili wanted to roll his eyes back onto his skull and moan loudly as Kili took his shaft in his hand and began to stroke it slowly.

"She says she likes it standing up, but the lass has a good 8 inches on me…" Fili feels he's on the verge of tears as Bofur prattles on, staring directly at the blond prince. Kili is stroking him from base to tip, twisting his fingers as they slide up and squeezing the base tightly when they descend. Fili releases a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. He can feel himself coming undone. It won't be long now.

"That's when I find an apple box to stand on! Gave that one some dwarvish iron she's not likely to forget!" The table erupted with laughter at Bofur's punch line and Fili squeezed his eyes shut as he came into his brother's hand. He laughed loudest of all, mostly from the sweet release of his orgasm and realizing they managed not to be seen by anyone.

Fili began to relax as Kili pulled his hand away. It was short lived. Kili brought his fingers to his lips and slowly began to lick each one clean. Fili hurriedly scanned the table with panic in his eyes. But no one was paying any attention to the two Durin heirs. In fact, Oin had dozed off and Bombur was eating his remaining salad. Fili returned his eyes to his brother's face. Kili's eyes were half closed as he sucked each finger, making happy, satisfied noises with each. _You'll pay for this, you filthy little strumpet,_ Fili thought as he watched Kili finish, his spent member already starting to twitch again.

"Well, I don't know about you gents, but I couldn't possibly eat another bite!" Kili gazed innocently at his brother again, "think I'll retire early, catch up on some sleep before we set out again. Goodnight all! Goodnight brother." With that, Kili stood from the table and was gone in an instant. Fili was left alone with the rowdy company, trembling, with his breeches unlaced and his semi hard cock laying there preparing for round 2.

_Oh you'll pay for this alright, little brother. You'll be paying all night long._


	2. Chapter 2 Payback

**Chapter 2 Payback**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters**

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Incest, Do not read if this offends you! **

**Thanks so much to my wonderful beta Ella-Whispers-What for all your help! Couldn't do it without you!**

Kili snickered to himself the whole way back to the room he and his brother had been given. He was quite proud of himself for the little trick he had played on his brother. The dark haired dwarf pictured Fili as he had looked at the table, teeth clenched, sweat dripping down his face, eyes staring at Bofur, unblinking. Kili knew his older brother would be fighting mad at him for this when he got back to their room, but he also knew that Fili would be so aroused he'd hardly be able to think straight. It was all the makings of a very fun night, Kili hoped.

The young dwarf prince chuckled again as he sat down and languidly began to remove his clothing. He had assumed it would take Fili a while to compose himself and take leave of the rest of the company (dwarves got very chatty when drunk). He had managed to get his shirt off and was very surprised when Fili strode into the room, slamming the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and his blue eyes were dark with lust. Kili tried his best not to appear startled and gazed up at Fili through dark lashes.

"Why, brother, I didn't think you'd retire so early. You seemed to be enjoy—" Kili was pulled to his feet by the blonde dwarf and shoved roughly against the closed door. Fili ground his erection against the brunette's hips as he brought his lips close to Kili's.

"Didn't think you'd get off so easily, did you, little brother?" Fili growled, almost touching Kili's lips with his own. Kili only shook his head slightly as he parted his lips, hoping his brother would kiss them but not daring to lean forward to meet him. Instead of kissing Kili's lips, the blonde nuzzled his neck and bit the place where neck meets shoulder, hard enough to leave teeth marks. Kili hissed and began undoing the clasps of Fili's jerkin. Fili stepped back and pulled the jerkin off, followed by his tunic. Kili's eyes fell to the laces of his brother's breeches, as he had left them. Fili hadn't bothered to retie the laces when he left the table. Kili's body began to tingle as he realized the urgency of the situation. It was definitely going to be a fun night.

Fili pulled his manhood out of its loose confines and began to stroke. He stepped back up to Kili and brought his mouth to the brunette's ear. "It seems you enjoyed tasting me tonight."

"I did," Kili whispered breathlessly, his stomach beginning to flutter with excitement.

Fili chuckled darkly and without a word, grabbed the younger dwarf by the back of his neck and shoved him roughly to his knees. Before Kili could react, his brother's rock hard cock was in his mouth, thrusting in and out deeply. Kili grasped his brother's hips and tilted his head back to open his throat. His own arousal was starting to throb. Although he wasn't likely to admit it, Kili loved being manhandled and dominated by his brother. It turned him on even more than sex in public places. His knees stung from the collision with the floor and it made his cock all the harder.

Fili kept a hand in his brother's hair, holding his head in place as he fucked his mouth. There were tears in Kili's eyes from how deep Fili was thrusting but the younger dwarf was enjoying himself as much as his brother. He growled within his throat, vibrating into the blonde's length. It would have been very easy for the older prince to climax right then, and send his seed straight down the throat of his wicked little brother, but Fili had much more planned for his revenge, so he resisted.

He pulled out of his brother's mouth and Kili pouted, his lower lip protruding as he huffed. Fili couldn't help himself, taking his member in hand, he smacked Kili's pouty lips with the head, catching his brother completely off guard.

"Oh, very funny," Kili rolled his eyes and pretended to be offended. He was about to speak again when Fili grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him to standing. The older dwarf spun Kili around and pressed his body against Kili's back. He began unlacing his brother's trousers as he walked them both slowly toward the tall elven bed in the center of the room. Kili reached back and threaded his fingers through his brother's golden locks as Fili nipped at his shoulder.

When they reached the bed, Fili pulled back and bent Kili face first over the bed. "You'll not move if you know what's good for you, little brother," he growled. Fili then jerked the younger dwarf's breeches down to the tops of his boots, leaving him naked from the knees up. Kili shivered excitedly in anticipation and turned his head to watch Fili over his shoulder, his eyes hungrily following his brother's every move. The blonde prince kneaded the firm flesh of Kili's backside briefly before going down to his knees. He parted the two muscled mounds and licked from the bottom of his balls to his lower back in one unbelievably slow swipe. Kili moaned at the sensation. When did Fili get so tantalizingly filthy?

Fili stood up and smirked at his brother's obvious arousal. He leaned over Kili and brought two fingers to his mouth, tapping them against his lips. "Here you go, if you like sucking fingers so much." Kili eagerly took them into his mouth, wetting them liberally. When his fingers were slick with saliva, Fili withdrew then from the younger's mouth. He then pushed both rather forcefully inside his brother's tight hole, making him wince.

"Ugh, Fili, that hurts!" Kili groaned as he arched his back.

"I have no doubt, brother. But you see, you were very naughty tonight and now you must to be reprimanded." He twisted his fingers and hooked them to catch Kili's sweet spot. Kili moaned and pushed his hips against Fili's hand to increase the pressure.

"This punishment isn't so bad," he breathed into the blankets. "It feels as though you're giving me an incentive to misbehave."

Fili didn't bother with a retort as he glanced around the room for something to act as lubricant. His cock was aching now and he was ready to give Kili the full extent of his chastisement. His eyes fell on a selection of small vials beside the wash basin. _That'll do._ Removing his finger from his brother, he gave Kili's bottom a firm squeeze and growled, "stay where you are, minx."

He crossed the room and began to sort through the little glass bottles. _This is soap. No idea what this one is…this here is…more soap? Damned foppish elves! Ah, here we are, lavender oil, that'll do quite nicely._ Fili slowly walked back to the bed, making sure to take as long as possible while Kili waited impatiently, wiggling his backside beckoningly.

The golden haired prince poured a generous amount of oil into his palm and rubbed it over his shaft thoroughly. He stood back far enough for Kili to watch as he slowly stroked his thick manhood. Kili whimpered and soon began to whine at the inattention as Fili all but ignored him while he continued to stroke himself.

"Fee, pleeeease," he whined, rising onto his toes in an attempt to thrust his bottom closer to his brother. Fili finally obliged, stepping closer he drizzled the scented oil into the cleft of Kili's backside, watching as it slowly ran down over the price's waiting entrance. Kili mewled softly and fisted the blankets in anticipation. "Come on!" He was beginning to lose patience: _good._

Fili placed the tip of his cock against his brother's entrance and pushed in slowly, agonizingly slowly. Further he slid in, centimeter by oh-so-slow centimeter, as Kili was desperately trying to push his hips back to speed up the process. But his older brother's strong hands were holding his hips firmly in place with grips hard enough to bruise. Kili was trapped and loving it.

Once fully sheathed inside, Fili held still for a moment, giving his brother time to adjust to his thickness. Then he pulled out as slowly as he had entered, making Kili nearly sob in frustration. His own will was starting to falter but Fili managed a few more thrusts in torturous slow motion before Kili finally broke.

"Enough, brother, please!" He panted as he tried again to push his hips back against Fili's. "More, I need more! Please, I can't stand it!"

"I'm not yet convinced I've punished you adequately," Fili remarked casually, trying to sound disinterested even as he felt his cock was about to explode.

"I've had enough, blast you! Now, Fili, please! Give me more!" Kili wailed like a petulant child and Fili couldn't help but give in. He thrust hard and deep, pulling out quickly only to plunge in again. Kili moaned like a whore as his brother plowed into him, his noises muffled by the blankets as he pressed his face into the bed.

Fili reached an arm around Kili's waist and hitched his hips up higher, angling his thrusts so he could once again hit that spot inside that drove Kili mad. The younger prince cried out in ecstasy and reached for his own member to bring himself to climax. Fili caught his wrist with his free hand and pinned it to Kili's lower back.

"I told you that I hadn't punished you quite enough, brother," Fili said simply, not missing a beat with his merciless thrusts. Kili moaned into the blankets again and tried to reach his erection with his other hand. Fili quickly pulled out of his brother entirely, earning a disappointed groan from the other. "On your back, my sweet one," he commanded, stepping back and beginning to stroke himself as he watched Kili clumsily kick off his boots and breeches.

When the dark haired dwarf was splayed on the large bed, writhing in anticipation, Fili very casually climbed onto the bed, still wearing both his breeches and boots. Kili whimpered and reached for his brother hungrily. When he was close enough for Kili to reach, the younger wrapped his legs around Fili's waist and pulled him on top of his own body. He kissed Fili hard on the lips, and Fili realized with a smirk that this was the first kiss they'd shared since last night. He slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth as he slipped his cock into his brother's entrance.

Kili moaned against his lips and Fili laced their fingers together and pinned his hands on either side of his dark head. The older dwarf set a steady rhythm of thrusting and all too soon felt himself coming close to climax.

His younger brother was whimpering piteously at the lack of attention being shown to his own member and Fili knew neither would last much longer. Releasing one of Kili's hands, he grasped his brother's member and stroked swiftly. It didn't take long for Kili to reach his peak, he cries out loudly as he came, splashing his seed onto both their stomachs. A few more hard thrusts and Fili followed, burying himself to the hilt and coming deep inside Kili's hot channel.

Pulling out, Fili collapsed beside his younger brother and pulled him into his arms. They lay tangled in each other's limbs, catching their breath. Fili stroked his brother's ebony hair as Kili placed feathery kisses on his collarbone.

"I'll have to misbehave more often, if this is the type of punishment I'll receive," Kili murmured, twisting a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Would that it were possible for you to misbehave more than you already do," Fili retorted, smacking his brother lightly on the top of his head to stop the nipple assault. "Come on," he said sitting up, "I've worked up an appetite. Do you think these elves have anything in their kitchen besides salad?"

**What mischief will these two find in the kitchen? Chapter 3 coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Snack

**Oh, these naughty dwarves, is there anywhere they won't get into mischief?**

**WARNING: Contains more incest!**

Chapter 3 Midnight Snack

The halls of Rivendell were mostly deserted as the two heirs of Durin made their way to the kitchen. The brothers moved quickly, making hardly a sound, apart from their growling bellies. When they found the kitchen both Fili and Kili were astounded. There was more food than either brother had ever seen! Cured meats, rich cheeses, and fluffy bread stacked high in the pantry. Succulent fruits and pastries beyond counting lined the shelves of another. It wasn't long before the brothers were stuffing their faces and pockets with all the goodies they could find.

"Some hosts these elves are," Kili grumbled through a mouthful of white cake and raspberry frosting. "Where was all this at dinner? All we were offered were leaves and twigs!"

"Agreed. It certainly isn't as if they couldn't spare it!" Fili mused as he bent down to examine a group of barrels. No ale, just wine and more wine. _What do these elves have against ale?_ At that moment, Fili felt hips pressing against his backside and hands rubbing his lower back. He stood upright as Kili wrapped his arms around his waist. "Kili, my love, I don't know that I could go another round."

The dark haired prince rested his chin on Fili's shoulder. "Don't worry, brother, you won't have to do anything but come for me," he breathed into Fili's ear, sliding his fingers into his waistband.

"I've done that twice already, not sure there's any left at the moment," Fili murmured, pulling Kili's hands out of his pants as he turned to face his brother. He kissed Kili's lips-they tasted sweet and his brother's body was warm and inviting compared to the chilly kitchen. _Why can't I ever say no to him and mean it?_ Fili pondered as he deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in Kili's dark tresses.

The younger dwarf was already pushing Fili's breeches down his hips. _When did he get my laces undone? _Fili groaned into his brother's mouth as his member was freed from its confines, yet again. Kili broke the kiss long enough to strip off both their shirts, before attacking his brother's lips again.

Suddenly Fili felt something cool and sticky on the side of his neck. He pulled back quickly to see Kili burst into a fit a giggles, his fingers covered in the raspberry frosting. "Kili! You little-oh…mmmm," Fili lost his train of thought as Kili began to leisurely lick the sweetness from his neck. He gripped the table for support and the fingers of one hand ended up in a dish of lemon custard. Fili smirked as he brought the hand up to smear the pudding across Kili's nearly hairless chest. Kili snickered wickedly, realizing it was his turn to be licked.

The blonde prince lapped at his brother's chest, relishing the way the tart custard mingled with the delicate, salty taste of Kili's skin. He could feel his arousal begin to throb.

"I need to be inside you, Fee," Kili moaned softly.

"Here? In the kitchen?"

"I don't think I can wait, brother. Please?" Kili whined. "Who knows when we will have another chance once we leave here," he nipped Fili's ear and began unlacing his own breeches. Fili looked into his brother's dark eyes, full of lust and need. He nodded and looked for a place to lie down.

"Over there," Fili motioned to a pile of flour sacks in a corner of the room. Kili led him to it and gently laid Fili upon the pile. The older dwarf didn't notice the small clay jar Kili had carried over from the table as his brother pulled off their breeches. The brunette sunk his fingers into the jar and removed a large light yellow glob. He slathered part of it into his brother's crevice, the rest he rubbed over his own hardened member.

"What is that? Kili, is that butter?! You used but-" Kili silenced him with a kiss, positioning himself at Fili's entrance.

"Let's see if we can get it hot enough to melt, kidhuzur akhun," Kili murmured against his brother's lips and Fili quivered at the sound of his pet name.

As Kili slowly pushed himself inside his brother's channel, Fili winced slightly at the intrusion but soon wrapped his legs around the younger dwarf's waist, urging him deeper. "Perhaps you have another round in you, after all," Kili smirked as he snapped his hips, hitting Fili's sweet spot and causing him to moan. Setting a steady rhythm, Kili angled his hips to hit his brother just so each time, reducing the strong, masculine dwarf to a sweaty, trembling mess.

Before long, Kili's thrusts became erratic and his breathing labored. He grasped Fili's cock in his buttery hand, stroking it vigorously. Fili truly didn't have much left at this point, having found release under the table and then again in the bedroom, but he knew Kili would wait for him to come first. Fili's third orgasm of the night wasn't the most impressive, but was still worth it to see Kili's face afterward, full of pride and love.

A few more hard thrusts and Kili soon followed his brother into bliss. He rested his forehead against Fili's, panting heavily as his member softened inside his brother.

"I love you, Fili," he said softly, his brown eyes sparkling.

"I love you too, brother, even if you did just fuck me with butter!" Fili tugged Kili's dark hair playfully and gently shoved him off.

"I suppose I'll be paying for that one for a while then," Kili grinned mischievously, grabbing a towel to clean them up. Fili nodded with a glint in his eye. "Good, that's what I was hoping for…"

**Kidhuzar akhun =Golden One**


End file.
